Hunger And Excitement
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Based loosley on the 52206 episode of RAW. Now that Hunter's gotten a measure of revenge against Vince, he's looking to to satisfy his newfound hunger for the redhead. Please R&R!


**Title: Hunger And Excitement**

**Characters/Parings: Hunter/Lita**

**Rating: Strong R for sexual content and language**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me.**

**Spoilers: Based loosely on the 5/22/06 episode of RAW. **

**Summary: Sequel to 'Taming The Game'. Now that Hunter has gotten a measure of revenge against Vince McMahon, he's looking to satisfy his newfound hunger for the sexy redhead.**

**Author's note: Okay, because so many of you love my last one shot, I decided to go ahead and do a sequel. And, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about my other stories. I had to re-post 'Can You Love Me Like I Love you?' because I noticed some errors in some of my chapters. Well, I revised them and now I can load them up without anymore problems.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_The next week, Monday Night Raw..._

He was smiling.

He was smiling brightly.

As we last saw him, however, Triple H, Hunter Hearst Helmsley was one very pissed off son of a bitch. His father in law, Vincent Kennedy fucking McMahon, screwed him out of the WWE championship yet again. To make matters worse, he was ordered to take out his former best friend, Shawn Michaels in the main event later that night, with his trusty sledgehammer.

But, it didn't go down like that. Instead of taking out the 'Heartbreak Kid', he 'accidently' took out the product of Vince's sperm, Shane with the shiny object. And, to add insult to injury, Vince held his son like he was dead, something that even made Hunter laugh out loud. But he didn't dare laugh in his boss's face. Oh, no, you can't do that to the almighty 'Genetic Jackhammer'!

After the show, however, his anger was soothed by an unlikely person.

He was surprised to see Amy Dumas a.k.a. Lita standing at his doorway, smirking at him. But, he was in no mood to take his anger and frustrations out on her. Instead, they ended up doing the one thing they never thought they would do.

They had sex. And it was very good sex.

Sure, he was married and he was about to become a father, but what happened with Lita was the most arousing experience he ever had. Nothing could compare to the way they went at it. Compared to Stephanie, his 'loving' wife, Lita was a wildcat; pleasing him in every way possible. And, to his credit, she was on the pill, so he won't have to worry about her getting pregnant by him.

But...he was worried for one reason: he was falling deeply in love with the spicy redhead.

It scared him, but it didn't show on his face. Sure, he loved his wife and he should be happy that they're gonna have a baby, but his love for Lita was beginning to grow. She was fun loving, adventurous and not afraid to take any risks. So, when she took the risk of making love to him last week, he ended up falling in love with her even more.

Even thinking about her made him horny as hell. He looked down and saw his erection painfully bulging in his track pants. He wanted her in the worst way possible. He was addicted to her. She was like a drug that he didn't ever want to detox from. He couldn't get enough of her.

Hunter made a decision. Dropping his sledgehammer, he walked out of his locker room, hoping to see his lover before she leaves tonight. He just wanted to see her again and unleash his sexual hunger for her.

X

"You coming to the club with us, Ames?" Trish Stratus asked while she leaned down and zipped up her bag.

"Nah. I'm gonna call it a night. Besides, I'm going home," Lita said while she packed her bags.

Trish stopped what she was doing and looked at her best friend for a moment. Ever since that fiasco one year ago (and Adam dumping her for his pregnant wife), Lita doesn't go out as much and she doesn't talk to too many people. All she does is come to the arena, tape the show, go back to her dressing room and leave the arena without saying anything to anyone.

"Is everything okay?" Trish asked softly.

Lita looked at her best friend. "Everything's fine, girlfriend. Why do you ask?"

"You seem so...distant lately," Trish commented.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm fine, really. Adam's happy with his wife again and Matt's getting married. I'm okay, girl. Don't worry about me. I'm gonna find another stable boyfriend and I'm gonna do right by him this time. I'd learned my lesson," Lita said, smiling.

Trish slung her bag over her shoulders. "That's good to know, Ames. I'll see you later."

"Bye," Lita said softly as she saw Trish leave. She went back to finish packing her bags before she felt two strong arms wrapped around her slender waist. She could feel his growing erection pressing against her butt while she leaned back against him and smelled his strong masculine scent.

"Is it just me or am I having a good night?" she cooed.

"I would say both," he said before he turned her around.

"What are you doing here?" she was surprised to see him again after what happened last week.

Hunter leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Lita responded immediately by slipping her arms around his neck. She squealed with delight when his hands grabbed her butt.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked as they pulled apart.

"B-but, I thought you worked things out with Stephanie," she stammered.

"I still can't see her, per Vince's fucking request. She doesn't take my phone calls. I'm on the verge of divorcing her and suing her for custody of our child." Hunter huffed.

"I'm so sorry," Lita stated. "I'm sure everything will work out in the end. Meanwhile, I have to congratulate you on getting a measure of revenge against Vince tonight. I wished I could've seen the shocking look on his disgraceful face."

"That's just the beginning, baby. The whole McMahon fucking family won't know what's gonna hit them when I get done with them. But, let's forget about them for right now. I wanna focus on us," he admitted.

"Oh, really? I take it you want me again." she grinned.

He pretended to be surprised. "How did you know about that?"

"You can't fool me, Hunt. I felt your erection pressing against my butt." she giggled.

He gripped her butt again with his hands. "I do want you again, Li. I get horny just thinking about you. Do you know what you do to me?"

"Y-yes, I do," she mumbled.

"I'm addicted to you, baby. You're like a drug that I don't ever wanna detox from. You make me feel incredible. Only you can make me excited. I'm so hungry for you. Only you can satisfy my sexual desire. I want you so bad that I just wanna throw you on the floor and sex you like crazy," he admitted. He was actually smiling.

"Okay," Lita said, grinning.

"Okay? You said okay?" Hunter was surprised.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the back. "Let's do this again. This time, I'm taking control. You're gonna love what I'm gonna do to you."

He only smiled.

X

The whole world seemed to be a million miles away as Lita laid Hunter down on the makeshift bed, straddling his well defined hips. She leaned down and captured his lips in a heated kiss, slipping her tongue in his mouth. He ran his hands up and down her back, stopping to grip her perfectly round ass. She squealed with delight before she pulled away and looked down at him for a moment. God, he was so beautiful.

"Do you know what you do to me, Ames? Do you know how much I want you? Do you know how much I love you?" Hunter asked.

"Y-you love me?" Lita stammered. She couldn't believe he actually said that.

"Yes. So very much. I'm falling in love with you, girl. You make me feel different about you. A part of me wished you were my wife and the mother of my child," he admitted.

"You're just saying that because we had sex," she stated.

"No, it's true. I told you my marriage to Stephanie was missing something I needed and it's love. You showed that to me. You made me realize that I can't go through life having sex with a woman and not feel any type of emotions. You made me feel loved. I love you, Amy Christine Dumas."

"Oh, my God." she leaned down and kissed him again, this time, with more passion and reckless abandon. When she pulled away, tears fell from her brown eyes. She looked at him and saw the love dancing in his eyes.

"Do you really mean what you said, Hunt? Do you really love me?" Lita asked softly.

"Yes, I meant what I said. I really do love you. As soon as my divorce to Stephanie is declared final, I'm gonna make you my wife. Now, let me ask you a question. Do you love me?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

"Will you bear my children?"

"Yes."

"Then, say it. I wanna hear you say those words; right in my face."

"I love you, Hunter. I will marry you and have your children. I love you so much," Lita admitted through her tears.

He reached up and pulled her down for a deep, passionate kiss, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded to him in a way that made her melt in his arms. Before long, they began removing each other's clothes, wanting to feel each other's naked skin. Once the last article of clothing was removed, there was no turning back.

"I love you, Amy."

"I love you, too, Hunter."

Griping her hips and holding her in place, he eased her down to his swelling erection, groaning when she reached all the way home. It was an aching, thunderous explosion that joined them together as one. She rocked her hips in a slow motion, bringing them both close to climax. He threw his head back and moaned at the sweet sensation lurching in him; the feelings and emotions he had for the beautiful redhead was like second to none.

Lita sped up her pace and growled, feeling her orgasm coming strong as she rode him like the quickness of a bull. Her long red hair thrashed around on her shoulders before she was flipped over on her back. Hunter grabbed her hips and pounded deeper and deeper inside of her, causing an squeal from her. She dug her fingers in his back and screamed out his name, not caring if anyone comes in at this point. Hunter was loving her the way she should be loved. Little jolts of excitement sparkled all over her sweat drenched body. She wrapped her legs over his strong back and moaned his name like she was on a lifeline.

He pounded deeper and deeper inside of her as felt her climax coming close. The first ripple of orgasm made her tremble with desire. The second orgasm nearly killed her. If she were to die today, it'll be all worth it because she loved Hunter and he loved her.

Finally, like a fire burning through a forest, Hunter and Lita reached their peaks at the same time, calling each other's names out. They held each other close as a second climax sealed their fates while they was coming down from the high. Afterward, they laid with their arms around each other, kissing each other with so much passion. She laid her head against his chest and sighed deeply, thinking about what just transpired.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered in her ear.

"What just happened. I just wanna know are you serious about divorcing Stephanie and gaining custody of your child once it's born or are you just playing with my emotions?" she asked while she looked up at him with a serious look on her face.

"I'm dead serious. Matter of fact, I'm gonna fly down to the Dominican Republic tomorrow and get one of those quickie divorces. We'll get married as soon as my divorce is declared final. I love you, Ames. You're the girl I really want." he leaned over and kissed her again, which lead to some more heated lovemaking between them.

X

_The next day, at the airport..._

"I can't believe you're actually doing this," Trish said, shaking her head in disbelief.

Hunter smiled. "I can't believe it, either. But, I would do just about anything for Ames. That's why I'm going down there. I'm gonna marry her."

"I'm happy you found love but what about Stephanie and the baby?"

He sighed deeply. "I don't know. I mean, a part of me will always love her but I can't think about her anymore. I will remain a part of my baby's life. That's not gonna change a thing."

"I'm glad you said that. Good luck." she leaned over and kissed him on his cheek before she watched him leave for his flight.

_I do hope he knows what he got himself into, _she thought.

**And that's the sequel! I might do a third installment, I don't know. I'll make a decision soon.**

**On a quick side note: Remember when I made a challenge to write a Hunter/Lita love story? Well, the sex scene must be in detail!**

**Please review!**


End file.
